Remake of Aftermath
by LegendOfKorra4Ever
Summary: This is how I think Aftermath should have gone during the Future Industries test driving. Some language. Makorra! R&R!


**Hey guys! I wanted to write this because I was thinking about this ever since the episode aired during the season. And don't worry, it does not involve Masami! Yay! Oh and one more thing, there is some cussing towards the end of the story. Now my followers, read this master peace. :)**

* * *

The four sat down watching the drivers race. Korra was fascinated on how fast they were going.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Asami asked the Avatar after the two racers crossed the finish line.

Korra nodded, "Way cooler than a makeover." she stated.

"so, exactly what is this place?" Bolin asked with the same face of fascination as Korra's.

"Well, this is where Future Industries test drive their Satomobiles. Hey Korrra, want to try it out? Asami responded and asked.

Korra looked at Asami. "I don't know about that. The only thing I know how to drive is a polarbear dog."

Asami laughed. "Come on. It will be fun. I'll show you how it's done." she assured.

"Alright, let's do it!" Korra agreed.

The two girls got up from their seats and walked to the garage full of Satomobiles. Asami stood in front of a rack with a lot of keys hanging off of it.

"So, which one do you want to try out?" she asked.

The Avatar scanned the room. There were so many cars with different colors. Korra hesitated at first but said her answer.

"I choose the gold one." she said, pointing to the specific one she chose.

"Good choice." Asami complemented.

After grabbing the keys and putting on goggles and helmets, the two jumped inside the viciale. Asami drove the car out to the yellow line with the other racer.

He turned his head to the girls and smirked. "This is what I go against?" he asked. "Doesn't matter because I am going to kick your little asses at this. Just don't start crying when you loose." he said.

Asami and Korra glared at him. Asami turned her head to the man who was in front with a white flag. He waved his flag and the two drivers were off.

They were neck and neck with each other for a short time until the man had the idea to cut in front of the girls at a turn.

Asami turned the wheel, along with stepping on the brakes a little, to keep the car from flipping over. They got control of the car and drove up next to the man.

While Asami was getting close to the other driver, Korra heard Mako and Bolin cheering them on.

When their car was lined up with the man, he turned his car into theirs and that is when it went down hill.

The man's car's back wheel hit the girl's car's front wheel which made their car flip forward. The girls flew out of their seats.

Mako's and Bolin's eyes widened in horror.

Korra quickly put Asami into a soft rock ball to keep Asami from getting hurt badly. She didn't have enough time to make her landing safer, so she fell on the ground while hitting her head, hard. Even though she had her helmet on, it did not have anything soft in it.

"Asami, Korra!" the brothers yelled together. They ran to where the fallen girls were.

"Bolin, go get Asami out of the ball and I'll get Korra."Mako commanded.

"Got it." Bolin responded. He ran over to the ball and did to the command his brother gave him.

Mako went over to Korra who was not moving. He bent down and shook her shoulder.

"Korra? Are you alright?" he asked. There was no answer.

He turned her over to her back. Mako lifted her helmet off to see Korra's head bleeding. His eyes widened in fear.

"Korra? Korra. Damn it Korra, wake up. Come on. Wake up!" he said, with water starting to form in his eyes.

Mako got up and walked angrily over to the man from the race. He lifted him up by the man's collar and held his fist up which was on fire.

He looked him in the eyes. "You asshole. You did this to her! You hurt her! You are going to fucking pay!" Mako said, getting ready to hit the man.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident. Please don't hurt me." the man pleaded.

Asami rushed over to her angry boyfriend. "Mako! Stop it. Korra is going to be fine. The ambulance is going to take her to the hospital. Look." she told the firebender.

Mako lowered his arm and turned his head toward the Avatar who was being lifted onto a stretcher. His expresion softened from angry to sad. He sighed and let goad of the man.

Mako looked away. "I'm sorry I did that." he apologized.

The man backed away from Mako slowly. "It's alright." he said. Turning around, the man ran off.

Bolin walked up to Mako and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Mako. Korra is a strong girl. She will be fine." he assured his brother.

"I hope so." Mako said sadly. "Let's go to the hospital."

Bolin nodded and the three of them walked to a Satomobile to leave. What the brothers didn't see was Asami's jealousy showing.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did. And to make sure this story went in the lines of the episode, I watched the scene at the same time! See you guys, I care about how my story reflects the episode. I'm so cool right? Just kidding, but I'm still cool. Well till next time. LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


End file.
